<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the future’s not so clear, i’ll help you see by umathurwin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267932">the future’s not so clear, i’ll help you see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umathurwin/pseuds/umathurwin'>umathurwin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, its consensual but a little wrong since you're supposed to be with john b yknow, mild references to sarah/john b beef but im not diving into it idc, you go to jj for help on a first kiss and he ends up fingering you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umathurwin/pseuds/umathurwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a date with John B coming up, but you're a little nervous. You go to JJ for some advice and get a bit more than you expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ (Outer Banks)/You, JJ/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the future’s not so clear, i’ll help you see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a nice little one shot since i got mf covid and i had nothing to do but write and rewatch obx. title is from drive by ashton irwin. enjoy hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what did you want to talk about so badly?” JJ asked, pouring himself a Coke into a chilled glass. Y/N had shown up to his home just as the sun was setting, on a school night no less. She seemed anxious but asked politely to come in, and he was more than willing to bring her in.</p><p>Y/N tugged her legs up under her body on the couch, having denied his polite offer for a beverage. “Yeah, well, I guess you’ve heard that John B asked to go to that movie next Friday, right?”</p><p>“I have,” he confirmed, tapping the empty metal against the rim of the glass. “Are you excited?”</p><p>She pulled at her long sleeves nervously. “Of course! He’s a great guy, but there’s just something I’m really worried about.” Part of her wonders if this was a question better suited for Kiara, but her close ties to Sarah Cameron may give her some weird biases with all the hard feelings.</p><p>“Well, what are you so worried about?” JJ asked sincerely, taking a sip of his drink and placing a hand on the couch between them.</p><p>“I'm not sure if I can... well, what if he tries to, like, make a move? I’ve never actually kissed someone.” That last confession, despite being just above a whisper, made JJ spit out his beverage into his glass. “Never mind, it’s stupid, it was stupid to ask, or even tell you,” she shook her head, attempting to hide her red face and helplessly pushing away from him.</p><p>“No, no!” he protested, setting down his drink and reaching for her forearm gently. “It’s not stupid at all. It’s not even a big deal.”</p><p>“It totally is. What if I’m not any good at it?” Y/N was still barely allowing her face to be seen.</p><p>He shook his head adamantly. “Don’t even think like that. Just be natural about it and you won’t have any issue at all. Besides, John B probably won’t be jumping the gun that early anyways.”</p><p>“Hey, you never know,” Y/N shrugged. “What do you mean ‘be natural’ anyways?”</p><p>JJ pressed his lips together. “Well, you just react to what he’s doing. He’s kissed people before, so he’ll most likely take the lead anyways.”She huffed in annoyance. “Why don’t you just show me?”</p><p>He didn’t answer at first, instead just raising an eyebrow at her as she stammered out awkwardly. “That’s not what I meant. Just, maybe, describe it? I doubt you’d really be down for that anyways, right? Even if you were, you’d probably go running straight to John B afterwards since you’re buddies. Or maybe you won’t even take the opportunity and tell him anyways, and I look even dumber—”</p><p>JJ cut off her rambling by lacing his fingers through her hair and placing a deep kiss on her mouth. Y/N complied without thinking, letting him explore her soft lips without so much as a protesting whine. “I won’t tell him if you don’t,” he muttered against her lips, and she nodded desperately before he started kissing her again.</p><p>She quite liked it, and realized quickly that he was right about it coming naturally. JJ controlled the kiss, and her lips instinctively moved against his. Eventually, his mouth opened and his tongue gently flicked against hers.</p><p>It took a few moments for it to dawn on her—she was <em>making out</em> with JJ. They were such good friends, and he was such a man whore. What was she even thinking doing this? Sure, he was cute as hell and clearly knew what he was doing, but did she really trust him not to rat her out to John B? He was pulling a major bro code violation, though, so who knows? Maybe he would keep his mouth shut.</p><p>His teeth softly dug into her bottom lip, and Y/N’s fingers clenched up, taking a bit of his shirt with her. JJ pulled her leg closest to him over his lap, trying to get her body a little closer to him without being too forward. He deepened the kiss, his other hand creeping down her back.</p><p>Y/N guided his hand to her inner thigh, and he took the hint. His fingers dug into her jeans, trailing upwards until his fingers were pressed against the apex of her legs. Y/N’s mouth opened and she inhaled into the kiss.</p><p>JJ smirked onto her mouth, and he dragged his hand up to the button of her pants. She nodded desperately, and it was hard not to chuckle as he popped it open and pulled down the zipper.</p><p>The only noise in the room was the sound of their mouths embracing as he pushing his fingers past the band of her underwear. He started softly, just rubbing up and down the lips until she was practically begging for him to touch her clit. JJ licked across her tongue dominantly as his middle finger rubbed circles around her clit, occasionally dipping into her hole for lubrication.</p><p>It didn’t take long before she was relaxed enough for him to slip his entire middle finger in and hook it towards him. Y/N’s mouth opened dramatically, and she tried to gasp as he petted her spot relentlessly. She tried to back away but he continued assaulting the most sensitive part of her body. Helpless mewls poured from her as she grabbed at his back and biceps.</p><p>His wet fingers darted back and forth across her clit, with just barely enough pressure to register there. She gasped, her hips involuntarily lifting as she came with a cry. JJ didn’t slow down one bit as she whined and squirmed, just rubbing at her and kissing her neck sloppily. When she was too sensitive, she grabbed at his forearm and yanked him away from her core. He brought his fingers to her lips and she obediently sucked the juices off, popping his hand off with a wet noise.</p><p>Y/N didn’t allow much time for either of them to think, instead jumping up and pulling up her zipper hurriedly. “Holy fuck, please, don’t say anything to anyone,” she whined, shaking her head. “Wow, that was really great, but seriously.” Y/N took a deep breath and steadied herself on shaky legs. “You’re really talented, and I should stop rambling.”</p><p>JJ amusedly watched her find her land legs again. “I’m not gonna say anything to anyone.” He carefully wiped off the corner of his mouth with his clean thumb without breaking eye contact. “But, uh, before things get serious with you and John B,” he started, taking a deep breath, “let me know if there’s any other firsts you wanna knock out, hmm?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>